Longue vie et prospérité
by Sylmarils
Summary: Extrait du Testament du Capitaine Kirk : incinéré sur Vulcain, lègue ses cendres à Spock. Spock, face au bûcher, réalise qu'illogisme et logique ne font qu'un. J'ai mis Romance, mais il n'y aura pas grand chose d'amour. OS.


**Note de l'auteur :**

 _J'avais besoin d'écrire ce texte... C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire_.

 _Dif-tor heh smusma !_ (longue vie et prospérité).

Spock regardait devant lui. Il avait ce visage toujours aussi neutre, ses globes oculaires ne s'humidifiaient pas. Il regardait calmement la scène face à lui. Comme toujours.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le Vulcain avait les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait pas peur, pourtant. La peur est un sentiment humain. Et il ne pouvait pas avoir froid non plus, pas sur sa planète natale. La folie l'avait quitté, désormais. Il se sentait à nouveau l'enfant martyrisé qui ne contrôlait pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui ses émotions. Spock entendit des bruits sourds, mais n'y répondit pas. Seule la sensation de ses mains tremblantes, celle de son coeur pulsant légèrement trop vite, et la vision face à lui importaient. Rien d'autre.

Le reste était... insignifiant.

Spock sentis un toucher, un frôlement. Il eut une envie, non, un _besoin_ de se blottir contre cette sensation, d'oublier un instant la scène face à lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un frôlement. Il ne fit rien pour ressentir à nouveau ce frôlement, il en était incapable. Bouger aurait signifié accepter. Et Spock ne pouvait accepter.

Il sentit une pression immense abrutir son coeur et son corps, il sentit le monde entier s'écrouler sur ses épaules. S'il aurait été sur Terre, il aurait sans doute fait une allusion mentale à Atlas, ce géant mythologique qui portait la voûte céleste.

Spock se sentait comme Atlas, mais cette fois-ci il tenait la Terre pour la soulever des Enfers. Pour se sauver.

Spock trouva ses pensées illogiques. Mais cela resta à l'état de constat, il ne fit rien pour changer cela. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Après tout, il avait tué son Capitaine, dans le duel du Pon Farr.

Spock entendait sa respiration. Il haletait. Il se sentait tellement... horrible, après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se sentit marcher. C'était étrange, de se sentir bouger sans pour autant le vouloir. Il marcha, marcha, jusqu'à arriver sur l'Enterprise.

"Cap sur Altaïr VI. Je vais me rendre aux autorités. Je vais nommer Monsieur Scott aux commandes du Vaisseau.

-Et sans me consulter ?"

Il se retourna et s'exclama :

"JIM !"

Le paysage autour de Spock changea. Il vit le sol de sa planète, toujours aussi rouge, et se rendit compte qu'il avait confondu l'un de ses souvenirs avec la réalité.

Il fixa une fois de plus la scène face à lui. Toujours aussi horrible, cela n'aurait trompé personne. Il s'avança et fixa le corps inanimé. Il n'y aurait pas de produits miracles du Docteur McCoy, cette fois-ci. Il fixa le visage de son Capitaine, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau encore chaude... Spock eut l'envie étrange de se blottir contre quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. Spock sourit faiblement. Il s'autorisa à regarder autour de lui. Le Docteur McCoy était là, avachi, fatigué. A ses côtés, Monsieur Scott qui avait les larmes aux yeux, Miss Uhura qui gardait la tête haute autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Spock regarda à nouveau son Capitaine. Il vit une torche face à lui. Il se souvenait encore très distinctement de la lecture du testament de Jim.

Spock inspira. Il devait le faire.

Il prit la torche et l'alluma. La chaleur du feu permit au Vulcain de ne plus se sentir aussi seul qu'avant. Il vit dans ce feu la fougue passée de son ami. Il se trouva illogique.

Spock posa la torche sur le monticule de bois sous le Capitaine. Il entendit rapidement crépiter. Il fixa le visage de son Capitaine. Ces traits si fins, si beaux.

Spock se revit en train d'explorer des mondes avec son Capitaine. Il se souvint du monde semblable à la Terre mais où les Romains n'avaient jamais perdu, il se souvint sur un autre monde de cette bataille entre les Yang et les Coms, soit les Yankees et les Communistes, il se souvint des mésaventures de son Pon Farr, il se souvint du monde peuplé de créatures composées de silicone, il se souvint d'Apollon... Il se souvint du visage presque carricatural de son Capitaine, de ses yeux perdus au loin, de son sourire charmeur, de sa tendance à séduire tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une femme, il se souvint de ses combats... Il se souvint de ses idées. Il se souvint de l'homme Humaniste face à lui, qui prônait la non-interférence et avait su prouver sa valeur à maintes reprises. Il se souvint de son intelligence remarquable pour un simple Humain, de son audace si particulière, de son intuition inimitable...

Il se souvint de l'amant que le Capitaine a été. Il se souvint des mots doux, des caresses, des sourires, des soirées passées blottis l'un contre l'autre... Il se souvint du sourire que le Capitaine n'offrait qu'à lui, ce sourire si calme et détendu... Il se souvint de son illogisme qui étrangement ne dérangeait pas Spock.

Le Commandant grava en lui chacun de ses instants au fur et à mesure que le feu s'installait. Il restait face au bûcher, immobile, fixant son Capitaine décédé. Il vit la fumée s'élever vers les étoiles. Spock trouva cela poétique, comme fin. Le Vulcain se reprocha encore une fois son illogisme, mais avec une certaine indulgence.

Spock sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir le Docteur McCoy. Il sentit son monde s'écrouler face à ces pupilles compatissantes. McCoy lâcha :

"Vous pleurez, Gobelin.

-Docteur...

-Vous pleurez, Spock."

Il lui sourit gentiment avant de se placer à ses côtés, sans retirer sa main. Le Vulcain ne savait que penser de ce geste atypique. Mais Spock savait instinctivement ce qu'il se tramait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sentit une brise chaude sécher ses larmes. Il pleurait, il pleurait pour le seul amant qu'il ait eu. Il pleurait pour son _T'hy'la_. Des larmes, qui, étrangement, n'étaient pas tristes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de joie, mais... Spock était en un sens heureux de pleurer, face à la tombe de son Capitaine. Il regarda le bûcher. Il fixa les flammes se lécher entre elles, il fixa le bois crépiter. Il aperçut la carcasse de son ami. Il sourit une fois de plus et leva sa main.

Ses doigts formèrent un V, caractéristique du salut Vulcain. Ce salut peut être utilisé pour dire bonjour comme au revoir. Il est d'usage d'avoir la paume visible.

Spock se plia à ces règles et déclara :

"Paix et longue vie à vous, Capitaine."

Seul le silence lui répondit, Spock n'entendit pas de "Longue vie et prospérité, Spock" murmuré, il ne sentit aucune caresse sur sa joue, il ne sentit que la chaleur du feu sur ses joues le brûler.

Spock se sentait bêtement illogique, ce soir. Il leva les yeux sur la fumée et compris qu'il avait pu être illogique devant son amant, mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Spock comprit le lien entre la logique et les émotions. Il ferma les yeux, sa paume toujours en l'air.

Il comprit que la mort de son amant ne pouvait être refoulée, ne pouvait être acceptée de la même manière qu'il avait accepté tout le reste. Spock sourit tout en sentant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ca faisait du bien d'être illogique. Spock considéra par conséquent logique d'instaurer un équilibre entre logique et illogique.

Il sourit un peu plus et marmonna :

"Longue vie et prospérité, Spock."

Et c'est avec la plus grande logique que Spock salua ses camarades.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Pourri, je sais. Mais j'avais juste besoin de l'écrire. Et puisque je l'ai écrit, je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à le partager. Logique mdr._


End file.
